The Offer
by bandura
Summary: One wrong door and her life turned upside down. (Warning: OOC behaviors).
1. Offer

**One shot. Two shot. Maybe a tequila shot. I don't know what this is but the idea was in my head and now it is here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto.**

* * *

She hated having to use the restroom in the middle of the night. Living in college dorms was great but she hated going out in her pajamas. Since it was late at night, she figured that no one would see her if she stepped out of her room to go to the girl's restroom in the hallway.

Slowly she cracked open her door, not wanting to wake her roommate. Hinata took a step out into the cold, dimly lit hallway and dashed towards the restroom. When she was done she walked back to her room looking forward to going back to bed. In her sleepy daze she rubbed her eyes and reached out to open the door only to realize that it was the wrong room but it was already too late. She had opened the door and was greeted by a sight she never expected to see.

It was dark in the room but it was unmistakable to recognize the shapes in there and what they were doing, especially the kind of sounds they were making.

Hinata was frozen in her spot unable to move, even to tear her eyes away from the scene. She felt her face blush when the person in the room made eye contact with her.

He was sitting on a chair from the desk while the girl, whose room this was, was crouched on her knees in front of him. His hands were threaded through her hair as her head bobbed up and down with a slow moan erupting through her throat every now and then. Hinata wasn't naive to not realize what was going on but she did not want to see something like that, especially when the guy looked at her with a smirk. The girl had not stopped doing what she was doing because she never realized that someone had opened the door.

Hinata's grip on the doorknob grew tighter as her knuckles turned white. She quickly closed the door as quietly as possible and backed away from it with eyes as wide as saucers. She didn't know how long she stood there before she closed the door, but it was long enough to have the images, especially his smirk, and the noises get stuck in her brain.

Her heart was beating like a drum in her chest and suddenly it felt too hot there. Hinata all but ran back to her room and jumped in her bed as soon as she got in. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to erase the memory from her head so she could go back to a peaceful sleep. But in the end she did not succeed and she was restless for the rest of the night.

When her alarm rang Hinata immediately turned it off since she was already awake. Her eyes were red and she was beyond tired. She shook her head a couple of times and took a deep breath to dispel the thoughts of last from her head. She had class in an hour and she had to focus on it. The girl from that room was someone she never really spoke to anyway and she didn't know that Hinata had...intruded on her last night so Hinata didn't feel too nervous about her. It was the guy who looked at her with a devious smirk before he closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure. He had seen her and he had smirked at her meaning that he was enjoying the horrified look on Hinata's face. She prayed that she would never see him again and if she did then he would forget her face so they would never have to interact ever.

When she was ready for class Hinata said goodbye to her roommate and walked to campus by herself. It was a chilly morning and the first semester of her first year in university was about to be over in a few weeks. She couldn't believe it. Hinata was twenty minutes early so naturally there weren't that many people in class yet. She took her seat in her usual spot which was in the back of the class. Hinata usually liked to sit in the front but for this class she sat in the back because she didn't like the way her professor would sometimes look at her.

Hinata took out her notebook and started going over her notes like she usually did before class. Little did she know that a boy with a black hoody who had his head down earlier was staring at her. He sat a few seats behind her in the row next to hers and he was giving her the same look he had given her last night, only this time she wasn't aware of it.

Before anyone else could come into the class, Sasuke got up from his seat and quietly moved to the seat behind Hinata's. Her seat was in the second-to-last row towards the back where barely any student sat, except for him, Hinata and another who always slept throughout the entire lecture.

When the professor began lecturing, Sasuke took his opportunity and leaned on his desk to be closer to Hinata. She couldn't see him and he was sure she didn't know he was sitting right behind her. He touched the ends of her hair that were in a high pony tail. They felt so soft when he rubbed them between his fingers. With her hair tied up, he could see her pale smooth neck and Sasuke licked his lips as he imagined biting her there.

"Do you just like watching?" Sasuke whispered into her ear when she leaned back into her chair. She tensed up at his voice and he could see the tiny hairs on the back of her neck rise as a chill went down her spine. He smirked at her immobile state.

Hinata's eyes widened at the person speaking behind her. Even thought she had never seen the guy from last night before, she knew it was him when she heard his voice. Slowly she turned her head hoping to see someone else, but when her pale silver eyes latched onto his dark ebony ones her heart dropped. His smirk made the churning in her stomach grow and she could feel the sweat on her forehead. How did he find her? She had never seen him in her class before. Why is he here?

Just like last night, Hinata was transfixed onto his eyes in a state of horrified paralysis. Her heart was threatening to break from her chest but her body refused to move a single muscle. What was going on with her?

Hinata's face constantly grew redder and redder as his smirk grew darker and darker. He dared to inch closer to her face, wanting to see if she would flinch or stay at his inclination.

"Maybe next time you can join too?" As if it was possible and to Sasuke's amusement, her face grew even more red.

* * *

"And that concludes this lecture. Remember, all of this will be on your final next week. See you guys tomorrow. Good luck." The professor ended his lecture and began collecting his stuff while the students began to leave the classroom.

As if a spell was broken, Hinata turned to look at the board and gulped at the amount of information that was written on there. How much did she miss? Great, now she would definitely fail this class since she missed the most important lecture. History was never her strong suit because she was never good at memorizing. That was the same reason why she didn't go into medical as her major in college, much to her father's dismay. Hinata was good at figuring things out and solving for solutions. She wasn't as good at math to be an engineer, but she liked working with computers. She liked having to figure out how to create a program and solving the problems with her code before she had to finish a project. It was something that always made people think she was a nerd but she enjoyed working with these kinds of things so she had accepted her weirdness a long time ago.

Sasuke was amused at how quickly she forgot about his presence once the professor spoke. She was staring at the board with dread as she copied the notes she had missed during the lecture. Sasuke looked at the girl for a few more seconds before he shrugged and got up to leave. She didn't take up on his offer today, but Sasuke predicted that soon she would be begging him to have sex with her just like all the other ones had. He liked to think that it was solely because of his prowess in bed and just the utter sexiness he possessed, but deep down he knew that it was also because of the weight his last name carried that always brought this kind of attention to him. When he was younger, he hated the fake quality of people he seemed to attract because of his heritage but as he grew up, he realized that this was just part of his life that was never going to change so why not accept it. He started to go along with the atmosphere he was growing up in and decided to relish in all that was offered to him. He began surrounding himself with people who did and said anything he wanted, who were his friends for all the wrong reasons, and he indulged in the women who had tried to corrupt his innocence when he was younger. Now he was taking it for his own desires and that was all okay as long as it was what he wanted. That was what he wanted, right?

Sasuke blinked once as he stopped to observe the empty hallway he was now standing in. He hated it when he got lost in thought like that because he would always come up with some depressing shit in the end that would make him question all that he had carefully built around himself. He was Sasuke Uchiha and he could have anyone in palm of his hands with a snap of his fingers. His ego and pride were inflated but rightfully so, in his opinion, because he was a fucking Uchiha.

Hinata on the other hand was very pissed at herself for missing the lecture and at that stupid guy for distracting her. After she had written down all the notes she took a sigh and started packing her backpack. She had to study for her upcoming finals and her goal was to get straight A's in all her classes so then she could prove to her father that she was smart and that she could do this all by herself without his help.

The next day Hinata went to her class like usual but this time she saw that the guy from yesterday and two nights ago was sitting in the seat behind her usual spot. He looked up at her arrival and smirked causing her to blush, but Hinata gave him her solid glare and sat on the opposite side of the room than him. She was not going to let him bother her again. She had to focus on her class, plus she didn't know anything about this stranger so it was best if she just kept her distance from him.

Hinata took out her previous test she had taken in this class and it happened to be the one she failed horribly. It was all because of this test that she was on the verge of having a B in this class if she didn't do well on her final. Hinata tried going over her test to study before the lecture started but a familiar feeling of being watched over the shoulder came over her. Slowly she turned but immediately jerked her face when she realized how close the boy from yesterday was to her.

Sasuke had moved his seat yet again after he saw that she hadn't taken the same spot as she had yesterday. This was just a game to him to try and see how long it would take for him to get this one to fall for him. Right now, she had piqued his interest because of her reaction but he was sure that it was not going to be this way for long.

"This is horrible. Did you even study for this test?" Sasuke raised a brow at her when he saw how many questions she had gotten wrong on the test she had open in her hand.

"I-it's rude to l-look over people's shoulders." Hinata folded her test and tried placing it back in her folder but before she could, Sasuke got a hold of it.

"Wow, you really were trying to fail this one." He went through the pages dodging Hinata's every attempt at taking them back.

"Hey, give it b-back! It's n-not yours," Hinata hissed at him.

Looking at her angry expression with an impassive one of his own, Sasuke threw the papers back at her and she caught them before they could fall on the floor. She huffed at his childish behavior but turned in her seat to focus on her work. Why couldn't this guy just leave her?

"He so you never responded to my offer yesterday."

"What?" Hinata frowned as she turned to look at him.

"You know the one where I asked if you wanted to join instead of just watching." Sasuke smirked at her rising blush. He could tell that she just remembered the events of that night when she walked in on him getting a head from a girl in her dorm. "So what do you say?" He half whispered as he leaned forward on his desk to get a closer look at her face.

"I-I-I" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her stuttering. Did he break her?

"Calm down," he said to her but it was a bit too late since Hinata had already fainted.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes at the girls reaction. He moved her head so that it was lying on her desk making it seem that she was sleeping in class.

When she woke up Sasuke was sitting on the seat next to hers but the class was empty. She blinked her eyes a few times at the image of the boy in front of her but then got up immediately looking at her surrounding.

"You missed it," he said indicating to the lecture since the class was empty now. She had woken up ten minutes after it ended.

"What?" She looked like she was about to cry. "This is all your f-fault!" She pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke but he just rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry. I have the notes if you want them."

"I d-don't need help f-from you." She gathered her things and got up to leave.

Sasuke followed her immediately, and just as she was about to open the door, he reached out his arm over her head and slammed it shut, preventing her from opening it. He could see the hair on the back of her neck rise just like it had done yesterday.

"From the test you had in your hand earlier, I think you do," Sasuke spoke as he stood right behind her.

"Just leave me a-alone." She was almost shaking. Why was she so afraid of him? Hinata thought maybe it had to do with the fact that she had seen him in such an intimate moment and now him pursuing her like this could only mean that he was trying to force her into something like that when she clearly was not ready for it.

"Whatever," he sighed. This girl wasn't worth the trouble. She was obviously too scared and intimidated by him. It was probably because she was an innocent virgin. At least that's what Sasuke thought. "I was just trying to be nice when I offered." Sasuke shrugged and stepped around her to open the door and left.

Hinata took a sigh of relief when she saw that he left. She didn't know why but being around him made her uncomfortable. The way he acted and what she had witnessed that night made her see him in a negative light. She knew she didn't know much about him and that she might be assuming a lot of things, but she was in no mood to find out more about him.

The next day, Hinata sat in the school's library trying to prepare for her exams. She was prepared for most of her subjects, but it was her history one that was worrying her the most. He professor was very strict and particular on details about everything. She was having a hard time trying to memorize the dates and the facts so much so that she wanted to cry. How was she going to remember all of that information?

Seeing her worried face Sasuke decided to join her table. She was sitting alone on a table in the corner and he hadn't really cared much for her at first. But for the past hour he had kept glancing at her often to see what she was doing. She was the weirdest girl he had ever seen. She had her things scattered all over the table so no one could join her and she kept making weird faces or talked to herself whenever she tried to memorize something. Sasuke couldn't take her miserable attempts anymore.

"Stop trying to memorize it like you're memorizing the bible. You don't need to know everything word for word." Sasuke sat down on the chair right across from hers and he pushed her stuff away to make room for his things.

"You." Hinata's eyes widened when she saw the guy from her nightmares sit across from her.

"Yeah, it's me. Now stop overreacting and just remember the important stuff." He took her flashcards and went through them to see what she had written on them.

"What are you d-doing?" He raised his eyebrow at her but did not respond.

"Look, the professor is a stickler for details especially on the essays but have you noticed that he only goes in depth for one particular chapter." He waited for Hinata to realize what he was saying. "He always has questions from there, and you just need to focus on that chapter. The rest is just simple stuff." Sasuke leaned back in his chair as he saw Hinata widen her eyes in understanding. She went through her old tests again and saw that what he was saying was correct.

"You're right...Most of his questions that go into details are just from that one chapter." Hinata looked up at Sasuke in disbelief. "T-thanks."

"Hn, no problem. I just love running charities for idiots like you." He smirked as her face twisted with a blush.

"You're d-despicable." She mumbled, half hoping he wouldn't hear her and other half hoping he would.

"Hey is that how you say your thanks." He raised an eyebrow.

"...Thanks."

"No, that's not going to cut it." He leaned forward as his voice lowered to a whisper.

"W-what?"

"Accept the offer and I'll consider that as your gratitude to my help." His eyes narrowed as his smirk never faltered, anticipating her reaction.

For some reason, Hinata knew exactly what he was referring to when he said 'offer' and just like the last time he had brought it up, she began her predictable series of events that surely led to her fainting.

Sasuke's face fell as he saw her head fall with a soft thud on the table, marking her unmistakable fainting stunt. Why did she always react like that? She knew he was kidding at this point, right?

With a loud huff, he blew his bangs off his face and decided to wait until she woke up. It didn't seem right to leave her vulnerable like that in a public place and he could already imagine the lecture he would've gotten from his mother if she knew about it.

After she woke up, he would leave her be and never talk to her again. This girl was just too weird.

That was the plan, until he saw a glimpse of her tattoo hiding behind the sleeve of her jacket. Sasuke wondered what it was but felt it would be inappropriate to touch her while she wasn't conscious. That was a weird feeling for him since he never had to worry around a girl. But the glimpse of the tattoo made the girl seem more interesting and Sasuke decided on a new plan where he would approach her differently and see how he could get her to open up to him until she was comfortable enough with him. How long would it take him to get her to accept his offer?


	2. Saint

**Okay, so I lied. It was not a tequila shot.**

 **Thank you to everyone that commented and followed and/or favorited this story. It makes me happy to see people like what I write.**

 **Please, continue to send me your love and reviews. Reading all the previous ones I felt motivated to write more and I'll probably add more chapters even though I hadn't planned for it to be more than two chapters.**

 **Please enjoy this shit!**

* * *

What was this girl's problem?

It was the last week of school and the only thing between the students and their winter break was class finals. Sasuke sat in his history class as everyone around him rushed through the test. He had already finished his paper ten minutes ago and he still had more than an hour left so he took this time to observe the girl who was currently occupying his mind more than it was necessary.

Last week when Sasuke had met her in the library he had helped her and sure he was teasing her to the point that she fainted, but it was nothing too harsh to warrant such hostility that she displayed to him.

After she woke up from fainting, Sasuke decided to be nice and apologize. If he ever wanted her to relax around him then he had to start somewhere. But Hinata wasn't taking any of that. In her soft voice she had thanked him for helping her with studying and requested something absurd.

"T-thank you for helping me b-but please...do not t-talk to me again." And with that, Hinata had quickly gotten up, gathered her things and rushed off without a single glance towards him. That one surprised Sasuke since he didn't think that she would outright ask him to leave her alone. Surely he was not too inappropriate with her or pushed her too far, right?

Never one to comprise his pride, Sasuke concluded that this girl wasn't worth his time and decided on his own accord to never talk to her again. But even though things were back to the way it was before the whole encounter with Hinata, Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about her. He could tell that she was going out of her way to avoid him, and even though on the outside Sasuke seemed indifferent, on the inside it was irritating. Did she think so low of him that she couldn't even stand to be close to him. He would not admit it out loud but it kind of hurt to see someone try so hard just to evade his presence.

Looking out from the corner of his eyes, Sasuke saw Hinata scribbling on her desk two rows behind him. Her head was bent and her eyes focused on the paper. If she knew he could see her then he was sure that she would've moved even farther away from him.

A growl passed through his lips at the thought of the girl and how annoying she had become this past week. Finally Sasuke rose from his seat and walked up to the professor. He handed in his paper and walked out the door without a single glance to the class behind him. He was done with all his finals and now he couldn't wait for winter break.

* * *

Hinata couldn't believe she had gotten through all her finals without a single anxiety attack. Usually, when she studied she would worry herself to the point that she had to breathe into a paper bag. But not this time, and she was proud of herself for that.

Thinking of anxiety, Hinata remembered the raven-haired boy who had teased her last week. She knew that at some point he meant it as a harmless joke. The Hyuga in her that was raised to be proper winced at the fact that she had been very rude to him when she asked him to never talk to her, but school was the most important thing for her at the moment, and she had no time to waste on a boy, especially one like him.

Walking back to her dorm Hinata was excited to go back to her bed and sleep for the next two days. It was finally winter break and she just wanted to spend each day of it in her bed with a good book or a good show to binge on.

* * *

 **Four weeks later...**

Winter break had been over for a week and by now students had settled back in but for some reason Sasuke didn't feel quite right.

During winter break, Sasuke had lost interest in a lot of things, including school. He didn't allow his grades to slip, but he wasn't interested in his classes anymore and that made it difficult to focus in class. He didn't know why this was happening, well he had a slight idea as to why, but he decided to ignore it and let his actions take its course. It wasn't like he cared much about what went on back home anyway.

It also didn't help that the girl was in one of his classes again. She was acting as normal as always he guessed, but he could not stop noticing her. No matter how hard he tried to ignore, he could never not see her, which was annoying because he did not want to think about that annoying girl and how she was probably the only person who wasn't fake around him.

Hinata on the other hand was feeling excited to start her new semester. When she had gone home for winter break, things had been drastically different than what they usually were in the Hyuga household. For one, her father had acknowledged her hard work when he saw her grades. Well, it was more of a grunt of approval from him, but that was enough. Now she felt like she could take on the world. At least she felt like it until she walked into her math class. Now she felt like she was drowning in numbers and weird symbols she hadn't even seen before. Her major was computer science goddammit, why did she have to take calculus?

No matter, she wouldn't let this class break her resolve. She was going to get all A's this semester as well.

* * *

"I see, so History isn't the only class where you like to fail your tests." Sasuke stood behind Hinata's desk, looking over her shoulder at the test she was holding.

Hinata yelped and jumped in her chair before turning around to see who had spoken even if she already knew.

"I-I..." she frowned remembering that she was supposed to be ignoring this person, so she turned back around without giving an answer.

"God," Sasuke growled, "I get it. I probably disgust you so much that you can't even talk to me. That's fine," Sasuke said sarcastically as he shoved passed her desk to head out of the class. The girl was really annoying him.

"N-no, t-that's not it." She responded quietly but Sasuke heard it. Slowly he turned around to glare at her but did not say anything. "I-I just...y-your reputation," Sasuke growled again, "I m-mean, I just didn't want to get d-distracted by you!"

"What?" Sasuke was confused. What did she mean distracted?

"I-I really have to focus on school right n-now. I can't let my grades drop, o-or else...I just can't, and you always m-mess around with girls so I d-didn't want to get involved with you l-like that." Hinata blushed as Sasuke kept staring at her. She hadn't meant to make it seem that he disgusted her, and he sounded pretty annoyed at that fact so she wanted him to understand.

"What if I wasn't trying to get involved with you...like that?" He approached her desk and sat at the one next to hers.

"W-well...I still don't want any distractions..."

"Don't you have friends? What about them?"

"I don't have..." Hinata bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Look, this whole excuse isn't working for you since you're still failing the tests." Hinata wanted to protest but she knew he was right. "Why don't I help you?" She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"W-what?"

"I'll help you study." He shrugged as if it was no big deal. He wanted to seem like he was indifferent and didn't care much, but quite honestly he was hoping that she would agree. He didn't know why he was trying so hard with this girl. Maybe he was still working on his plan. _Her tattoo,_ Sasuke thought as he remembered seeing some ink on her arm. It was still covered by the sleeve of her jacket, but just that thought of it renewed his efforts. There was something about the image of a girl as jumpy as Hinata sitting in a tattoo parlor getting something on her body permanently. What could it be?

"...A-are you sure?" Hinata finally relented after some debating in her head. He was right that she was just making excuses by now to avoid people and she did need help, but did it have to be him. Looking over him once more she blushed at the memory of the first time she saw him. "D-do you even know calculus?"

"Of course." He snapped. "And if you need help then I'm not gonna ask again."

"...OK"

"Good," Sasuke smirked and Hinata's face went up in flames. It never meant anything good whenever he smirked like that. "You finally accepted my offer."

"W-what, n-n-no that's not w-what-"

"Calm down. I was just joking." He reassured her but then winked at her heated face. "We'll go to the library after class tomorrow. You have a lot of catching up to do if you want to bring your grade back up."

* * *

Hinata was grateful for Sasuke's help, but did he have to be a calloused jerk. She was failing the tests for a reason and she was trying to get better, but it didn't help when he kept berating her for her mistakes. Sure they were stupid mistakes but she couldn't help it. She couldn't focus on her work when he kept staring at her so intently whenever he tutored her. Sooner or later her heart was going to jump out of her chest just in nervousness.

Sasuke on the other hand was quite proud of himself for helping Hinata. He felt like he was being a saint by tutoring her, and so far she had been improving, even if she didn't believe it.

* * *

"Look, it'll be fine," Sasuke rolled his eyes as the girl walking besides him kept going through her papers frantically.

"It's easy for you to say! If I don't pass this then I'm definitely f-f-failing this class." She nearly broke out in tears. Her bottom lip was quivering and her pout was so cute. Almost kissable.

"Hey, maybe I can help you relax and get your mind off of it." Sasuke smirked but the girl was too anxious to understand what he meant.

"I'm g-going to have an a-anxiety attack during the test. I know it."She bit her lip.

This girl was really antsy over a small quiz that was probably only worth five percent of their grade. How did she ever get through even one session for that tattoo? Sneaking a glance at her covered arm, Sasuke's hand twitched in attempt to just pull the sleeve back and see what she had tattooed there.

"Hey, look at me." He spun the girl around and pushed her against the closest wall. "Don't worry, okay?" He held her chin so that she could look into his eyes. He was standing close enough that she could feel his breath on her face. "You'll do...just...fine." He inched closer with each word as her eyelids began to droop, and just like that he was away from her and walking to their class.

What was that? Her heart was beating rapidly again but she wasn't thinking about the quiz anymore.

"Hey, w-wait up!" She ran after him.

* * *

It was easy to be around the girl afterwards now that he was tutoring her. She was always fun to tease and slowly Sasuke felt that she was becoming more comfortable around him. Maybe his plan was still in full affect.

On the side, he continued his "hobbies" but he only had the chance to do it once since he started tutoring Hinata. Slowly he found that he didn't want to go out like that anymore. Maybe he was just more busy this semester.

"Ok class, get into your discussion groups and discuss what you wrote so far for your assignment with each other. That's all we will do for today."

This semester Sasuke had decided to sign up for an english writing class. On the first day, his teacher had called out names to group people together. Sasuke hated working in groups. The others always dragged him and his grade down, but since this was mandatory he had to work it out this time.

His group had been the same four people this past week, but Sasuke could feel that something was different, or that something was about to change.

"Well, since you weren't here on the first day, I'm going to assign you to a group right now." Kurenai, his english professor spoke to a girl once everyone was in their groups.

Sasuke typically ignored what went around him in his class, but this time he couldn't help but stare at the girl standing by the professor. She wasn't very tall and her body was quite slim, but she held herself with a feminine grace. When she turned around to look for an empty seat, Sasuke couldn't deny that this girl was pretty, and everything about her seemed perfect, almost too perfect.

"Here, why don't you join that group over there."

Her eyes locked locked on with his and she held his gaze for a few seconds before walking towards the empty seat right next to him. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the slight blush on the girl's face as she took her seat.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno," she said to him with a smile when she finally sat down.

Sasuke observed her for a few more seconds, and before he could reply everyone else in his group began to speak, each introducing themselves to her.

Usually it wouldn't matter to Sasuke whether some girl was paying attention to him or not, and sometimes he would even use that to his advantage, but for some reason, the way Sakura kept glancing his way was making him feel uncomfortable.

That was just the first day, but eventually with every day that passed in the new semester, Sasuke saw that Sakura was trying to get closer to him more and more, showing all the telltale signs of an emerging fangirl. She would talk to him to strike a conversation or sometimes she would ask him questions to get to know him better, and every time he would keep his replies short and terse hoping that she got the signal that he did not want to talk to her. It was making him uncomfortable and he didn't know why. Was it because this was the first girl he actually tried pushing away? By now he would've slept with Sakura and forgotten about her, but this time he had no such desire. Why was he even pushing her away? She was a pretty girl and seemed more than interested in him. What was going on?

* * *

"Sasuke, why are you huffing?" Hinata asked with a tilt to her head, her face contorted in one of confusion. Sasuke had abruptly walked into the study-room she had booked in the library, and immediately plopped down in his chair. "Did you run here? We still have time. You're early."

"I did not run here." Sasuke snapped with a glare quieting Hinata from saying anything further about it. "Let's just start on the homework." Sasuke sighed as he got his material out of his backpack.

In truth, he had basically just ran to the library after his english class. He seriously considered he was being paranoid but for some reason he thought he was being followed by a certain pink haired girl. He felt chills run down his spine at the thought of his classmate. Recently she had been getting aggressive in her approach, making unnecessary physical contact, or getting his attention in different ways. She had all but asked him out and every time he tried to stop her attempts, but it was to no avail. Why couldn't she just leave him alone?

* * *

"Thank you Sasuke for agreeing to help me." Sakura smiled at him as they walked side-by-side in the cold snow towards her dorm.

This was a stupid thing and Sasuke knew that, but somehow his pride had been on the line when he realized that he was basically avoiding this girl because he was afraid of something from her. So when Sakura asked him to help her with their essay assignment he agreed thinking that it would be a good step towards debunking this irrational thought-process of his. How could this girl do anything to him? This was all before he found out that he had to go with her to her dorm and now he wanted nothing more than to turn around and head the other way. But eventually he gave in and went ahead with her. If he ever wanted to get this over with and have her stop fangirling over him then he had to go through with it and make it clear to her that he was not interested.

He could already imagine what Sakura had in mind. He had seen the way she would steal glances towards him in class and the way she would talk to him. She would also somehow find him out of class in random places like the coffee shop or the library, making him think that she was definitely following him. It was the worst of it all when she tried to constantly meet up with him outside of class. The confines of the classroom was a safe environment and once things went outside, he knew that she would take the opportunity to make it intimate, and he wanted none of that. Funny how last semester he would've been all for it.

But then why was he going to her dorm room now if he wanted to avoid those kinds of situations? Oh right, he wanted to put an end to this once and for all. Maybe he should just sleep with her once and be done with it.

"This is my room," she said as she opened the door. For some odd reason her dorm seemed very familiar but he shrugged it off since most of them did look the same. "Here you can sit on my bed. Let me get my laptop and then you can read what I wrote so far." She smiled at him before taking her laptop off her desk.

Sasuke hesitated before he sat down in her bed. Being on here always lead things to go in a certain direction, but this time he wanted to avoid it. What was it about this girl that made him act so out of character? Was she even the reason why he was acting so strange? Suddenly an image of pale, lavender eyes and a shy smile with pink dusted cheeks flashed through his mind. _What the fuck was that?_

"Here you go." Sakura sat right next to him a little too close and handed him her laptop that had her essay opened on it. "Let me know what you think."

Sasuke stared at the screen for a few seconds before he focused on the words and began reading her paper. After reading it for a few minutes, he turned his head to look at her and tell her what he thought, but words did not leave his mouth as she suddenly kissed him.

Her eyes were closed and she was clutching the front of his shirt as she kissed him with what he knew was passion and experience. She was kissing him and he could not respond for a few seconds, until he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away.

"Sasuke...?" She looked at him confused. She didn't understand. She thought he wanted her, and knowing his reputation he should have been with her already. So why was he pushing her away?

"I need to go." He said, abruptly getting off her bed and all but ran out of her room. _What the actual fuck is going on with me?_

* * *

"M-m-maybe you l-like her...?" Hinata suggested in help. She honestly didn't know what to say but she thought she could do this much and listen to Sasuke's problems even if they were about him not being able to sleep with a girl.

"I just told you that I left the girl in her room instead of having sex with her, and you tell me I might like her? Don't you think I would sleep with her if I liked her." He scoffed as he ran his hands through his dark hair. They were back in the study-room which was like their regular meeting place now. He had come to tutor her but as soon as he walked in and looked into those giant orbs that she called eyes, he spilled everything that was bothering him since last night. He had refused to take an opportunity placed so nicely in front of him yesterday when Sakura had started kissing him on her bed. He hadn't even done anything and she was already willing to sleep with him, so then why had he hesitated?

"W-well," this was such an uncomfortable subject to talk about with a guy. Why couldn't he talk about normal things like the weather, or football? "Don't you usually s-s-sleep with girls and t-then ignore them?"

"What are you trying to say?" He glared at her, not liking the accusatory tone in her voice.

"I m-mean that you d-don't l-like l-like these girls that you s-sleep with in that sense. Y-you don't w-want to b-be in a r-relationship with them." She took a deep breath hoping she wouldn't have to talk anymore.

"Hm..." He stayed quiet for a while, his face in a frown as he was in deep thought. "So you think I want to be with this girl in that sort of way. Not just fuck her once and be done?" Hinata blushed ten thousands shades darker than what she already was. Did he have to say it so crudely? It made her cringe at the thought of how insensitive Sasuke could be when it came to girls and their feelings. Is that what it was for him all this time? Be with someone once and then forget about them no matter what the other person felt.

"S-s-s-sure, i-if y-you want to p-put it t-that w-way." She managed to get out.

"I don't know..." Sasuke didn't deny what she said but he was having a hard time accepting it. Did he really like that Haruno girl? Was that why he was hesitant because he didn't want it to be like the others with her? Sasuke hated when he couldn't understand what was going on, especially with his mind and his feelings, which was why he avoided emotional related crap. But if he ever wanted to figure this out then he had to talk to the girl, and it wasn't like he could avoid her forever, since she was in his class. What else could help him understand why he was acting so strange?

Sasuke looked up at the girl sitting across from him, and noticed a strange, flittering feeling pass through his stomach. _I definitely need to figure this shit out._


	3. Situations

**Thank you to everyone that commented and followed and/or favorited this story. As always, you are all amazing!**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When had things become so out of control?

Obviously, he had not meant to put himself in this situation. Who would? But right now he was stuck here, and there was no one to blame but him. It was weird and frustrating how Sasuke was supposed to be a genius yet somehow he missed this simple little fact. Well it was not simple anymore. And he should have been able to see it from miles away, since he always did run from it, but this time he was blindsided. He was always so careful in the past to never get attached whenever he got involved with anyone, but then why was he feeling this now when he was not even involved with her? And especially when she was so oblivious to that fact? It was that bad.

But before diving into the situation, let's go back to when he first found out.

* * *

"Hey, how are you? About the other day...No," he shook his head. "So, you know the day I was...God that's awful...Look, the other day when I...ran away? Ugh, why is it so complicated?" Sasuke sighed as he paced in his room coming up with ways to start a conversation with a certain pink-haired classmate. He was taking Hinata's suggestion into consideration. Maybe he did feel something for the girl in his class, maybe that was why he could not go through with sleeping with her. But only way to find out was to talk to her. The only problem was that it was going to be awkward. Sasuke even wished he had just slept with her to get away from this situation.

"You ok?" Naruto looked from his side of the room as he sat on his bed with a cup of ramen in his hand, eating as if he was enjoying a show. "You've been walking and mumbling for the past 20 minutes. What's wrong with you?"

"You've been sitting there that long and you didn't say anything," Sasuke glared at his roommate. He must be losing it if he had not seen the blonde earlier in their room.

"It was kinda funny watching you so worked up," Naruto shrugged as he took another bite of ramen.

"I'm not worked up," Sasuke snapped. Looking at his watch, it was almost time to go. "I'm going to class."

"See ya," Naruto waved absently as he chugged the last of his food.

As he walked to class, Sasuke prepared for all the scenarios that could occur. She could cry and ask why he left her like that. She could get mad and say it was rude of him. She could laugh and call him a coward for running away.

Opening the door to his classroom, Sasuke easily located his usual seat and went to sit on it, but there was no sign of her. It was a few minutes later, when the class was about to start when Sakura finally showed up. It was weird. Sasuke had thought he knew all the possible ways that she could act like today, but he did not think she would be all smiles and laughs when she sat right next to him. He guessed that he forgot to think about the scenario where she would act like nothing ever happened. Sasuke frowned at that, not understanding what he thought of it. It would certainly make things easier but for some reason he did not like the fact that she would just simply ignore his refusal to sleep with her.

"Hey," Sasuke began when the class was finally over. He decided that he would approach her instead of ignoring the subject like she was doing the entire time.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura smiled as she turned to look at him.

"So, about the other night."

"Yes, you weren't able to finish reading my essay. I still need your help with it." She continued smiling while Sasuke frowned.

"No...That's not what I'm referring to," he said slowly as if she could not understand him.

"What do you mean?" She pouted and tilted her head to the side.

Sasuke sighed before picking up his backpack from under his desk. It was obvious she was avoiding what he wanted to talk about.

"You know what I mean," he said as he got up to leave.

"Well, maybe you can help me remember." She smiled as she followed him out the class.

He glared at the girl walking right beside him until her smile faltered.

"Ok, ok, I know what you're talking about," she finally relented as she looked down with a blush, which confused Sasuke because they had not done anything except kiss.

"Yeah, well-"

"I'm sorry!" She said abruptly still avoiding eye contact.

"What?" That was unexpected.

"I-I'm sorry about my behavior that day..." She looked up at him from the corner of her eyes, and when she found him staring she looked back down with a small bush. "I didn't mean to jump at you like that." Sasuke did not say anything as he was too confused by her reaction but he did not show it on his face. Looking at his blank expression, Sakura scrambled to explain further. "I know it was wrong of me to trick you like that. You only came to help me, but I...I just couldn't...I-I really like you Sasuke." She stopped walking as she finally looked him in the eye and said what she had been meaning to say.

Sakura was grateful that it was mostly empty on the walkway or else everyone would have seen her blush and act like a schoolgirl right now. Sasuke stopped walking as well but he just stood and stared at her while she waited for a response from him. She had known about his reputation when she started school. It was a subject many of the girls in her dorm liked to talk about. Some would speak from experience while others would just gossip. In the end Sakura never was interested in such kind of things, until she met him in person. When they shared their first class of the year, she finally had a face to put to the man she always heard the girls gossip about, and she understood why so many girls fell for him. Slowly she was finding herself in that situation too. Now all she hoped was that he would see her differently than all the other girls he had been with before.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga, the weird girl who was never without an ailment. First it was her stutter, then it was her asthma, then it was her huge orthodontic headgear, then her weird haircut and antisocial behavior with her nose always in a book,...and the list goes on. The idea was that there was always something wrong with her, and maybe that was why she figured people ignored her. Most of her school years she was isolated and alone with very few friends, if she could call them that. But then why was this guy still here?

Looking at Sasuke sitting across from her on the table, she observed the way his bangs fell so perfectly and his pensive look when he tried to figure out a problem. There was a time where Hinata was naive and would have fallen for a boy like him but now she knew how important sincerity was in a relationship, and a guy like Sasuke was the type that never took a girl seriously. But then again, in moments like these, she often thought she was glimpsing into a part of him that was different than what everyone was used to seeing. In moments like these, she always wondered what had happened for him to be like this?

"Did you figure out how to do number 12?" Sasuke asked without looking up from his paper. When he did not hear Hinata respond he looked up. "What're you doing?" The girl was just sitting there staring at him. "Hey," he snapped his fingers in front of her eyes which brought her back to his attention.

"S-sorry," she blushed, "what were you saying?"

He eyed her for a few seconds before looking back to his paper. She had been acting weird for the past week, always lost in her thoughts.

"Let's end here. It's getting late." It was already dark outside the library.

When they walked out into the cold, Sasuke looked over at the girl as she was about to wave a goodbye at him. Her dorm was in the opposite direction than his so they never walked together.

"Wait. I'll walk you," he said before she could walk away.

"W-what? No that's okay," she said nervously. She did not want to impose especially when she had been caught staring at him again.

"It's dark. I'm not going to let you walk alone." He simply stated as he began walking without waiting for her to follow.

Hinata blushed before following him down the steps to her dorm. It was weird seeing Sasuke act this way. She wasn't used to him being so chivalrous and considerate. She had a mental list of all the things she thought Sasuke would be like but as she got to know him, everyday she had to cross off something she thought she knew of him. It turned out that most of the rumors only spoke of what he was like to girls he had been with, but what they didn't tell you was what kind of person he was in private. It was like he had a different personality. The one who was always seen to charm girls was what everyone knew, while the one who was busy doing his work was the real Sasuke. At least that was what Hinata hoped for because she kind of grew to like that version of Sasuke, the one who was focused and serious. The one who cared for his work and his studies because she was one to appreciate hard work, having learned and achieved so much from it.

"So..." Sasuke began, breaking the tense silence. "Any plans for this weekend?" He asked awkwardly as they walked on the sidewalk.

"Uhm...no not r-really...What about you?" It was weird trying to talk to Sasuke about anything except class because they never spoke much else.

"Me neither." It was quiet after that and for some reason Sasuke felt more weird around Hinata. But it was not the uncomfortable kind of weird, just different where he would wish to talk to her more about something other than school, or hangout with her outside of the library. Sasuke figured it was because Hinata was more interesting than any other girl he had met. She was quirky and shy, but hardworking and determined. She was focused on her classes and grades so much that sometimes Sasuke wondered if there was more to it than just her GPA.

"I just remembered, there's a fair coming not far from campus this weekend," Hinata said absentmindedly after walking in silence for a few minutes.

"Did you...want to go to that?"

"What?" Sasuke rolled his eyes as the girl was lost in her thoughts yet again.

"Did you want to go to the fair this weekend?" he asked more clearly this time.

"Oh, w-well...yes," she answered sheepishly.

"Hn...I'll take you tomorrow," Sasuke said indifferently even though his heart was beating a little faster than usual.

"What?" She abruptly turned to look at him. "N-no, you don't have to. I didn't mean t-to say it-"

"I said I'll take you." When Hinata did not seem any less worried, Sasuke continued, "I kind of want to go so you're not imposing. Stop worrying so much." He kept walking pretending to not pay much mind to the girl next to him but all his focus was on her and her reply.

"...Okay...Thank you," she bit her lip to contain the small smile from showing up on her face as she realized that Sasuke really was different than what the rumors stated. She honestly did not mean to bring up the fair so Sasuke could take her but she was happy that he offered to take her. Well, he did not even ask but it was the thought that counted, and since he was the only one she could go with, it was better than spending the weekend alone in her room.

"This is it," she said once they reached her dorm building.

"I'll text you for tomorrow then." Sasuke stood by the entrance with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"O-okay," she smiled and waved before going inside.

Sasuke nodded once to her before heading to his dorm. He realized how short the walk felt even though they had walked quite a distance. In fact, this whole semester felt like it was going too fast, yet for some reason he felt like he was going slow, as if he was dragging behind on something.

* * *

"Sasuke, what are you going to do about her?" Naruto asked his roommate and best friend as he looked over to the pink-haired girl sitting on the other side of the cafe with her friends. She had subtly looked over to their table a few times trying to catch Sasuke's eye, but he had pointedly avoided looking in her direction so she had no such luck.

"What is there to do?" he said as he drank his coffee.

It was the day Sasuke was supposed to take Hinata to the fair so in the morning he had decided to grab some breakfast at the cafe across from campus while he waited for her to respond to his text. He had asked her to meet him at the plaza where the cafe was located. Naruto had just tagged along. So far his phone had a missed call from Itachi but no notification from her. A call from Itachi this early on a weekend probably meant something important but Sasuke could not bring himself to call back. He was not in the mood to hear about anything from home. He just wanted to relax this weekend and hopefully go to the fair with Hinata.

"She's been looking at you this entire time. It's pretty obvious she wants to talk to you." Sasuke glared at him "Hey, if you're not going to do anything then I might take the opportunity," Naruto shrugged and winked.

"Go for it," Sasuke said indifferently. He had been trying to avoid the girl again but this time he had a reason. When she had confessed to him, he had rejected her in the most polite way he could think of. At that moment he had for once worried about the implications of what it meant to accept someone's confession. In the past he would have accepted a girl's feelings, gotten involved with her and then dumped her not long after. But this time he was actually worried of what it would mean if he accepted her feelings. It was obvious he did not want to be involved with her since he did push her away when she tried to kiss him. And he soon realized he did not like her the way Hinata had suggested, because if he did then he should have been happy at her confession. Instead he just felt annoyed that yet another girl had fallen for him. It was tiring now. Did they not realize he was never going to be sincere to them. They knew how he had not had a proper relationship in years yet they would always confess to him as if they could change him and make him commit.

"You okay? You've been acting weird lately," Naruto asked in concern. He had never seen Sasuke ignore a girl who was interested in him, especially one as pretty as the pink-haired one.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke snapped. "I'm the same." At that moment his phone buzzed with a text from Hinata saying she was on her way. "I have to go." Sasuke got up to leave taking his phone with him.

"Hey, wait! Where you going?" Naruto got up and followed Sasuke as he started to walk faster. He also sped up and started yelling. "Hey, bastard! Tell me where you're going?"

"None of your business. Stop following me." He really did not want Naruto to tag along or even meet Hinata. He knew Naruto would insinuate something completely incorrect which was why he was trying to lose him before heading to meet Hinata.

"Why aren't you telling me?" Naruto finally caught up to him sounding like a whiny girlfriend.

"You don't need to know everything I do." He stopped to glare at the blonde.

"Come on." He pouted. "I'm gonna be so bored."

"Fine," Sasuke huffed, "I'm going to the fair."

"Can I come with you?" Naruto beamed like a child.

"No." He snapped.

"Why? It's going to be so much fun. Come on." He whined again.

"Um, S-Sasuke," Hinata meekly spoke as she came upon the bickering pair. Both of them snapped their heads in her direction, one cursing mentally while the other looking at her curiously.

"You know Sasuke?" Naruto asked pointing to his friend. When she nodded, he smiled brightly and held out his hand to her. "Hi, I'm Naruto!"

"Hello, N-Naruto," she blushed but accepted his hand to shake.

"Let's go," Sasuke grabbed her wrist and began walking away from Naruto who followed them nonetheless.

"Are you going to the fair with her, Sasuke?" He asked almost in disbelief. Was this why he had not seen Sasuke go out at nights anymore? He almost thought the guy had started abstaining because of some religious thing because of how frequently he rejected offers to go out or to parties. And he had been spending way too long at the library as well which he did not believe, but looking over at Hinata, Naruto now understood why Sasuke had been acting differently. He was trying to get with a virgin, and those were hard to open up. It all made sense now. "Good luck!" Naruto whispered not so discreetly while winking and holding up two thumbs behind Hinata's back.

Sasuke glared at his roommate one last time before walking away with the girl.

"Was t-that your friend?" Hinata asked and Sasuke did not like the tone her voice took.

"That idiot is my roommate," he sighed, annoyed by the blonde.

"H-he's so...cheery. Is he always like that?" She smiled unaware of the growing scowl on Sasuke's face.

"Unfortunately so."

* * *

The day began quietly for each of the raven-haired individuals, but as time passed the excitement of the fair and enjoyment of their company made the day even better. Or so they thought.

So far for Hinata, it was a constant effort to make sure she was not lost in the crowds moving from one stall to another, while for Sasuke it was a constant effort to not let his pride go down the line. It started with a simple game of balloon darts. Sasuke thought it would be effortless for him to win but little did he know that the vendor had rigged it to make it extra hard just for him. Seeing how he could not win a single one of the biggest toys, Sasuke went on to play the other games to try and gain some semblance of his dignity back and maybe win something for Hinata, not that he really cared for it, but he did.

"S-Sasuke, do you think w-we could maybe s-stop playing at the games?" She gulped hoping she had not offended him. She had stopped playing a while ago but she did not mention it so it would not sound as bad when she asked him to stop. She did not know Sasuke loved playing these games so much.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked but inside he was glad to stop although he was slightly upset he could not get any one of the stuffed animals he had seen Hinata admire when they first came there. But that was obviously only because he had to prove he could win them, and not because he really wanted to get them for her.

"Yes, I really want to try some of the rides." She beamed looking across the crowd to find the closest ride she wanted.

The next hour or so were spent better than when they first arrived at the fair because now it was not all about shuffling through crowds and winning one's pride. It was about having fun and enjoying their time.

Sasuke realized that when Hinata was her happiest, she was the most unrestraint from her timid and cautious behavior. She was without a worry or a blush of embarrassment, and more importantly her stutter decreased, almost vanishing. She was talking and laughing more, her smiles were bright and toothy, and her eyes did not shy away from his. Was this how she was when she was comfortable with someone? Did she talk about random things like the flavors of cotton candy or how fast a ride went? Waiting in line, Sasuke had the opportunity to talk to the girl about things that were not related to class. He was able to find out more about her, and for once he was genuinely interested. And there was one specific thing he had wanted to ask from the moment it caught his eye earlier in the day, her tattoo. He wanted to see what it was, and ask what the story was behind it. How old was she when she got it? Why did she get it? It was just so interesting to him, in fact everything about her just seemed so interesting.

"Hey, let's go there. It's so much fun." She pointed at the revolving tea cups. It was probably the only ride any child could ride, but looking at the smile on her face Sasuke could not disagree. "My sister and I always used to ride this together whenever the fair came to our city. The steering wheel in the middle turns the cup when the platform rotates so you can make your cup spin faster. One time my cousin almost threw up because of how fast we were spinning." She laughed as she told him a childhood story.

It had been like this for the entire day where Sasuke had done nothing but watch Hinata and listen to whatever she said because this was the first time she had ever spoken so much. He barely spoke more than a few sentences but that was fine. Usually he would hate when a girl would just talk about herself, but with Hinata it was such a rarity that when the opportunity came, he did not want her to stop. He wanted to know more about her.

As their turn came up, they went to sit in a cup by themselves. Hinata almost pleaded with Sasuke to help her spin the cup fast, and though he was reluctant because he did not want to get dizzy, he agreed to do it.

It was getting dark outside and the lights around the fair had just turned on. Time had passed by him so fast that Sasuke almost second guessed his eyes. How had it been hours already? But it did not matter at the moment as the ride started moving and Hinata clutched the steering wheel in the middle. As soon as the ride began to speed up, Hinata started twisting the handles to make their cup turn. Sasuke held on and twisted in the same direction to help her spin it faster. Soon it was spinning fast on its own that Hinata let go and sat back. It was then that Sasuke realized something. Looking over at her laughing so loud, trying to hide behind her hand, while her long hair just flew all around her, Sasuke felt something in his chest. The feeling had been there before, but it was only now that it grew with full effect, and Sasuke knew what it was. He knew the beginning of a strange new feeling, and for the first time he let it happen.

"Oh my god! I'm going to be so dizzy." Hinata yelled from her seat as the ride kept turning. She brought her hand back up to hold in her laugh without success, while Sasuke watched, unknown to the smile growing on his face.

The sleeve of her shirt slipped down from her wrist showing a glimpse of what Sasuke had been wanting to see for a while. He felt his heart skip a beat when the sleeve fell all the way to her elbow, and he finally saw the pattern of ink on her arm designed to permanently mark her skin. Looking at what he was so curious about, he could not help but stare until he smiled seeing how happy she was in that moment. He closed his eyes before slowly chuckling behind his knuckles in a similar manner as Hinata. It grew as a rumble from his chest, turning out of control, and soon he was laughing with the girl sitting across from him as she still held her hand to contain her giggles all the while displaying her tattoo. It was a semicolon.


End file.
